Well this is awkward
by Shinyumbreon3279
Summary: Well thisis my first story but not a one shot(I hope) this story involves me or at least one of my personas as it turns into a special type of pony in the real world what challenges will he have to face with baronies and anti baronies trying to her to him sorry I'm bad at summeries also he gets to be with two ponies that might have mixed feelings
1. Chapter 1

A/N um this is my first story I hope you like it I'm going to try to update once a day if a can't once every three days if I can't then one week later I will ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Hello my name is lance or it was and I am FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW...okay let me explain -6 hours earlier- okay class when we get in to the class room take out out your text books said the teacher she got a sigh from everybody in a response at this. {At this point my face started to feel hot I shrugged it off because today is Friday and if I went home i would be grounded}(oh right I should of mentioned this in authors notes well when you see these { } its myself or somebody else depending on the p.o.v sorry well you've heard it now I'll put in the a/n next chapter again my apologies)okay class turn to page 96 in math the teacher said with a glare to most of the trouble makers{my hair started to born along with my forehead and thighs I raises my hand and asked if I could go to the office I was aloud to go why wouldn't I mean I'm like the best kid in class but back to the point while I was walking I kept feeling things burning I felt a pounding I'm my head it seemed like I got taller or shorter I don't know so I made a B-line down the road to my house when i got there I looked in the mirror I nearly screamed and passed out so here we are now locked in my room...as...an...alicore 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well this is the second chapter and it will be longer its kinda hard for me to mesure how long it is being in sixth grade writing this on a phone but that's beside the point {This} is thought bubble (this) is something out of the story —- Oh crap what am I going to do? How will I explain this to everybody? WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!...okay lance calm down its not the end of the world...WAIT WHAT IM I SAYING YES IT IS! okay deed breaths in...out...in...out I can think of a simple explanation I'm sure of it I'll forge a doctors not so I can stay away from school I'll put on face book that I'm sick but not to worry I'll keep the doors locked and figure out how to get used to this body alone I think I just need some sleep maybe its just a dream and if you sleep in a dream you wake up right...right but its not a dream is it * I droop my head and lay my ears down flat* WHAT IS GOING ON HOW DID THIS HAPPEN I shout in the royal cantorlot voice ummmmm can every alicorn do that? Why couldn't I just go to equstrira so I could be with my favorite ponies twilight or Trixie I was never able to choose wait why am I talking to my self ugh why did this happen there has to be a way do reverse this there just has to be but to be Apple to reverse it I have to find out what caused it oh this should be a fun explanation said an almost to recinisible voice seemingly coming from every where at once —-—  
>AN OOOH PLOT TWISTING CLIFF HAMBURGER huh of right sorry I have been informed its hanger not hamburger sorry for not saying this last chapter I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY but I do own lance Mr lanceicorn so see you next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

7:33PM A/N well now we know who the voice is and if anybody can guess my favorite pony they get a shout out and a plate of cookies -  
>Yes lance I know all about you I've been monitoring your life for a while and how much of a TrueBlue brony nice to every body when you *cough cough* roleplay bit even you have a dark side and I'd like to enhance it back in equstria said the voice. hmmmm well discord that seems like a deal with the devil himself per say what are the risks if you would have let me finish said discord materializing in front of me well you would have to learn magic and flight and two of you favorite points might have to teach you said discord matter of factly. and why can't you you so high and mighty why can't you the so called "god of chaos"...gone soft I said with a smirk. WHY YOU LITTLE remember discord your reformed discord said with his eye twitching. okay deal or no deal? He asked? Hmmmmm I said thinking you got a deal <div> 


End file.
